be_my_princess_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Be My Princess Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to the Be My Princess Fanfiction Wiki Be My Princess (王子様のプロポーズ Ouji-sama no Propose) is a game for mobile phones by Voltage Inc. The version for GREE is free to download, and uses a daily points system. While its counterparts (Non-Gree and Japanese version), has the prologue for free, but each route costs $3.99. Its Japanese version released on March 14th, 2012. While the English version (for GREE) on June 6th, 2012 and (for Non-Gree) December 4th, 2012. This game has proven to be very popular among GREE and Voltage Inc. Story Line There are two storylines for Be My Princess since a GREE and Non-GREE version was released. In the GREE version: This story is set in modern times where the princes of six kingdoms come together. The player is a regular girl who has just landed herself a dream job as a fashion designer. She then finds her fate intertwined with her chosen prince and his palace life. A serendipitous romance between an ordinary girl and a prince develops as the player levels up within the gameplay. In the Non-GREE version: You, a regular college student, run into a prince on a street corner. You then get invited to a party, where you encounter the princes of six kingdoms, and suddenly find yourself closer to royalty than you ever expected! What will be the fate of a love between you and a future king who carries the fate of his country. Purpose Use this wiki to post about your Oc's Kingdoms Altaria '''- Altaria is the smallest of the six nations, but the members of the royal family are all cheery and goof people. Ruling Monarchy: The Buttons Crowned Prince: Roberto Button '''Charles - Charles is a beautiful country; part of the reason is the royal family's wonderful sense of aesthetics. Charles Kingdom is where the story begins and plays a different role based on which version you play. In the Gree version, the Main Character comes to the kingdom in order to chase her dreams working as a fashion designer. While in the Non-Gree version, this is the kingdom the Main Character originally moves to in the beginning of the story for her new life as an exchange student. Ruling Monarchy: The Levaincois Crowned Prince: Edward Levaincois Dres Van - The royals in Dres Van live a strict life, ruled by discipline and order. The peace and order of the nation are thanks to the laws and rules created and upheld by the royal family. Ruling Monarchy: the Liebens Crowned Prince: Joshua Lieben Liberty - Liberty is the strongest and the largest of the six kingdoms. Liberty is a pretty new country. As such, the current royal family really cares about the freedom and independence of people. So there isn't much government intervention in the people's life. The Current Rulers: the Alfords Crown Prince: Keith Alford Nobel Michel - A lone island that floats in the sea and most of this island is given over to the grand castle of Noble Michel. Nobel Michel is a special territory shared by Liberty, Philip, Dres Van, Charles, Oriens and Altaria. There is no way to reach the island except for the single road that links it to the surrounding lands. Many royal events and gatherings are held here at Nobel Michel and its port is even known euphemistically as "the Holy Land". Ruling Monarchy: Lord Michel 'Oriens '- Orien's rapid development into a first world country is thanks to the current royal family's dedication to technology and IT. It is the second smallest country, yet they still maintain the unique island culture they have as an island nation. Ruling Monarchy: The Casiraghis Crowned Prince: Glenn Casiraghi 'Philip '- This country is the largest after the Liberty Kingdom. Plus, observing proper mannerisms and traditions is pretty much a national pasttime in Philip. The crown prince will be the 100th ruler in the royal line so there's quite a lot of history and pressure weighing down on him. Ruling Monarchy: The Spencers Crowned Prince: Wilfred A. Spencer Latest activity Poll Votes for the next Featured Article: Whos Your Favorite Prince? Edward Wilfred Roberto Keith Glenn Joshua Category:Browse